


Vengeance

by ArcsAndSparks



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcsAndSparks/pseuds/ArcsAndSparks
Summary: He didn’t think he was wrong about what she was, or why she was here. There couldn’t be any other reason for the visit. And maybe that should have prompted him to stand, and pay the woman the barest show of respect that he could muster.He didn’t move from where he was seated on the flimsy prison cot. But his sharp eyes never left the woman, and after a moment, Andronikos cracked a brief smirk, cold, entirely resigned.“You my executioner?”





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my now unused tumblr: http://motherfucking-jackie-ma.tumblr.com

He had almost started to lose track of just how long he’d been there. Eight weeks, eight months. Maybe longer still, trapped inside that tiny cell, waiting for a trial, an interrogation, the hangman’s noose. Anything that would have broken the monotony of this new life in prison. Outside of the occasional guard with food, however, nothing ever came.  
  
The relative peace did nothing to curb his fury. Didn’t keep him from trashing his cell, more than once. Or from yelling, cursing out every guard that passed him by, and yelling louder still when that awful, stifling silence was all that he continued to get in return. Every day, for weeks, he worked himself to exhaustion like that. Did everything he could to provoke a reaction, _any_ reaction, from anyone. But nothing ever came. Eventually, Andronikos stopped trying altogether, fury bottled up and itching just beneath the surface, but far from diminished. And he waited.  
  
She came to him, several days (weeks? months?) later. Blonde, gorgeous, dressed in richly colored finery that was a stark contrast to the washed out uniforms worn by the prison guards. It seemed so out of place that for a moment, he wondered if the long isolation had finally gotten to him. Not that he was going to complain about such a lovely vision, as he watched the woman approach. But the way she carried herself…  
  
 _‘Any bastard fool enough to steal from the **Sith** -’_  
  
“Captain Revel, wasn’t it?”  
  
Maybe it was the softness in her voice that really got his attention. The unexpected curiosity in her tone, the way she peered at him through the glow of the barrier to his cell.  
  
He didn’t think he was wrong about what she was, or why she was here. There couldn’t be any other reason for the visit. And maybe that should have prompted him to stand, and pay the woman the barest show of respect that he could muster.  
  
He didn’t move from where he was seated on the flimsy prison cot. But his sharp eyes never left the woman, and after a moment, Andronikos cracked a brief smirk, cold, entirely resigned.  
  
“You my executioner?”  
  
It was almost comical, the surprise that broke across her otherwise empty face.  
  
“Oh, dear, no,” she said, quick and reassuring, not at all _Sith_ -like, and for a moment he was thrown. “Not at all. I apologize, I’d intended to speak with you much sooner, but I’m afraid things have been a bit…messy, since you grabbed those artifacts.”  
  
Perhaps not too messy, he thought, if he was still alive and kicking. But then that was just the thing to fully grab his attention; the implication lingering in her answer. The fact that a blasted Sith, one of the Empire’s elite, would lower herself to converse with some filthy, common pirate.  
  
But he wasn’t in the mood for small talk. Wasn’t much in the mood for talking at all, or company, pretty face or no. The look he leveled the woman with next expressed as much.

“And?”  
  
He knew what was coming even before she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
“It’s about the stolen relics.” And there it was. Of course it was. The apologetic smile she offered him almost seemed genuine, though did nothing to placate the rush of fury that surged hot through him at the reminder. “It’s my understanding that your crew is still in possession of them, yes? Most, if not all. But we need some assistance in finding them.”  
  
Her smile brightened, just a fraction, as she continued. “I was hoping to ask for your help with that. If you were to find your men, and any of the artifacts that remain, we’d be willing to-”  
  
“Hang on,” he cut her off - and the startled look on the woman’s face almost made him wish he’d kept his mouth shut - brow furrowed deep in confusion, suspicion, a tiny light of hope that he couldn’t quite keep from his face as he continued. “Look, no offense, but this…sounds like Sith business. Not something you ask the guy that _robbed_ you.” That hijacked their ship. Murdered their men. Left their corpses for the void and anything lurking within it to take.  
  
He expected any number of things to cross the woman’s face then. Some flash of anger, no doubt, some little look of offense at the interruption. Maybe some amusement, in the way of someone trying to preserve their rapidly fading tolerance. Certainly not sympathy. Not a faint look of disappointment, or patience very reminisce of a mother explaining to a small child.  
  
“They’re your men, Mr. Revel. You would know better than anyone else how to find them and the relics they took.” For a moment, she even sounded genuine. A small quirk of her lips that smoothed over his misstep with a warmth that didn’t travel much further from her smile.  
  
“You made a mistake, yes, but I’m afraid your men took it a step further. And I’m rather of the mind that any punishment for their transgressions should come directly from their captain. Don’t you agree?”  
  
 _That_ made Andronikos suck in a breath. Made him hold it there, until the swell of rage again ebbed away and the promise of murder left his eyes. A chance at revenge. That was her offer. And that was the _only_ thing on offer, if he took a moment to think clearly on it. There were no promises of freedom that came with it. No guarantee that he wouldn’t simply be executed the moment they had their precious trinkets back in their hands.  
  
Nothing but the promise of bloodshed that had been driving his thoughts for months on end.  
  
He looked up. Stood up, slowly approached the glowing screen of the containment field, and looked the woman in the eye.  
  
Caught sight of something there that made his skin crawl.  
  
 _'Any bastard fool enough-’_  
  
“Lady?” But this was his opportunity. His _only_ opportunity. Held in the hands of a _Sith_ , but it was the one chance he had, and he grabbed it with the ferocity  of a man with nothing else to lose. “You get me out of this hole, and I’ll tear down entire damned _fleets_ to get you anything you want.”  
  
As long as he had the chance to find his crew again. As long as he could track each and every one of those traitorous fuckers down and spray their brains across the planet, make them regret that they hadn’t finished him and make them _pay_ -  
  
She must have seen it, in the desperation in his eyes. Heard it in the near snarl of his voice. Must have _sensed_ the barely contained rage, the only thing that fueled him these past months. She smiled then, quick, approving, with a cruel delight that _finally_ reached her eyes.  
  
“ _Wonderful_.”


End file.
